


every man you put your hands on (you make him feel so goddamn handsome)

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Series: Hockey RPF Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: “Oh, fuck me,” Sid says, laughing as he flops, boneless, onto the couch.“Can do that,” Geno says, then grins lasciviously with his tongue between his teeth.anonymous asked:hello it's goodnightpuckbunny here with a prompt: post-game + christmas leftovers :)





	every man you put your hands on (you make him feel so goddamn handsome)

“Oh,  _fuck_  me,” Sid says, laughing as he flops, boneless, onto the couch.

“Can do that,” Geno says, then grins lasciviously with his tongue between his teeth.

“I  _meant_ , what a game.” Sid rolls his eyes, smiling and shoving Geno’s face away as Geno leans over the pack of the couch to try and plant a sloppy kiss on him. “Not now, G, I’m fucking exhausted. How do  _you_  have any energy left, anyways?”

“Power of looove,” Geno sing-songs obnoxiously as he leaves Sid be and heads into the kitchen. Sid grins up at the ceiling. G’s such a dork. Well, not like Sid isn’t, also. But still.

Geno’s gone for a suspiciously long time, rummaging noises drifting out from the kitchen. “G?” Sid calls, but there’s no answer. He’s about to get up when Geno reappears, brandishing a foil-wrapped package.

“Ah-ha!” Geno says, and settles himself on the ottoman, leaning over Sid, who shuffles himself into a half-upright slouch.

“That’s the leftover cheesecake I brought from home,” Sid protests, trying not to lick his lips at the sight of it. Geno’s unwrapping the foil and Sid can already smell the peanut butter and dark chocolate. His mother had managed to find a decent dairy and gluten free cheesecake recipe, to fit Sid’s new in-season diet. But it was still rich and full of sugar. He’d been saving it for a cheat day.

“Sid,” Geno says fondly. “Special occasion.” And he takes a chunk of the cake with his bare fingers and presses it to Sid’s lips. Sid flushes, and takes it, lips and tongue brushing Geno’s strong fingers. He swallows. 

Geno’s eyes go heavy-lidded and dark. “Mmm,” he rumbles, as if he’s the one who’s just eaten something delicious.

Sid blinks up at him, and lets his mouth fall open slightly, asking for more. Geno gives it to him, gaze hot and sultry. Sid shudders.

Maybe he’s not too tired, after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Title is from "Gorgeous" by the X Ambassadors. 
> 
> You can find me as [creaturesofnarrative ](http://creaturesofnarrative.tumblr.com/) (main) and [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com/) (hockey blog, which I'm most active on) on Tumblr, and as @RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi!


End file.
